<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're sus. by Rosswritesalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785027">You're sus.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot'>Rosswritesalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Puffer was beautiful. Not in the stereotypical way that people usually think of when the name comes up, but in his own sublties. His lips are a soft pretty pink, always set in a line of thought. Grizzy was sure his mind must be beautiful as well, what with the constant spacing out the man does. His eyes are kind, and often remind Grizzy to take a moment to breathe. He often forget to appreciate the world around him, but something about Puffer reminds him to take it all in. His hair is slightly ruffled, probably from being tugged out of frustration. Grizzy isn't sure what the man came in for anymore, but something in him hope that he never leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzy | Nelson/Puffer | Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're sus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had been long, and Grizzy is absolutely exhausted from the long hours of high energy streaming among us. It's been one of those nights that he has only gotten to be imposter a few times, and even on the times he has been resulted in "DEFEAT" coming across his screen in large red print. </p><p>He's become bored with the game and has taken it upon himself to fuck with his roommate, despite the danger it might put him in. Over the past few weeks, there had been an odd tension rising between the two. Elongated glances mingled with lingering touches. Sleepy nights spent on the couch result in sleepy mornings where they bring each other coffee. Grizzy has to pretend the shift in their friendship doesn't exist, but some part of him doesn't want to. He wants to explore the new avenue, see what exists outside of the realm of unspoken boundaries which they reside in. </p><p>"Did Grizzy go AFK?" He snaps to attention at the mention of his name and sees that everyone is sitting in a meeting, waiting for him to vote. He hadn't even realized that he got imposter. </p><p>"Hey, sorry, I'm here. Who are we voting for?" He takes a deep breath and tries to settle in his seat. He can only hope that his chat didn't clip whatever the hell that was.</p><p>"Skipping. We've got nothing." Puffer's voice responds and Grizzy has to try his best not to smile. He feels mischievous and silly, not really caring about if he throws or not, he knows he plans on killing Puffer first anyway. On a split second impulse, he votes for cyan, and laughs manically as his roommate yells at him from the other room. </p><p>"Why did you vote me you cunt!" He yells before muting, and Grizzy doesn't bother with a proper reason. </p><p>"You're sus." He says, and the call erupts in laughyer before they all mute for the next round. Puffer continues to yell for a second longer before resorting to muting himself. Grizzy chuckles to himself as he can still hear Puffer bitching to his chat about how stupid Grizzy was for randomly voting him. </p><p>The man barely gives it a second thought before he has targeted Puffer on the map. Of course he would be try harding by lapping back for bodies. Little did he know, Pezzy was most definitely not the killer. </p><p>Puffer was exhausted to the point of being dumb, and trusted that Grizzy wouldn't throw by voting him at random as an imposter, so he didn't panic much when the brown character joined him in one of the rooms. Of course, Grizzy had been targeting him all night but surely he wouldnt be the one to die first, that would be far too sus. </p><p>Grizzy cackles to himself when he can hear Puffer yell from the next room. His hand flies to the mute button as he hears the long string of explicitives being thrown at him from the hallway. The door is thrown open and he is surprised as always by the sheer height of the boy he had decided to move in with. For once, he had decided to take the night off of facecam and at the moment he was thankful, because he was sure his face must have gone red. </p><p>Puffer was beautiful. Not in the stereotypical way that people usually think of when the name comes up, but in his own sublties. His lips are a soft pretty pink, always set in a line of thought. Grizzy was sure his mind must be beautiful as well, what with the constant spacing out the man does. His eyes are kind, and often remind Grizzy to take a moment to breathe. He often forget to appreciate the world around him, but something about Puffer reminds him to take it all in. His hair is slightly ruffled, probably from being tugged out of frustration. Grizzy isn't sure what the man came in for anymore, but something in him hope that he never leaves. </p><p>"What are you-" Grizzy is cut off by Puffer leaning forward, bracing himself on the armrests of his gaming chair. Grizzy tries to finish whatever thought he was planning on saying, but it's as if all of the sudden the air has been sucked out of the room. They had been in close proximity before, but somehow this felt different. It was tense, and warm. Everything about Puffer radiated warmth, heat even. Grizzy wished he could allow himself to bask in it. </p><p>Puffer is flushed with anger, and spewing words that Grizzy doesn't comprehend. All he can focus on the way Puffer's eyes bounce back and forth, as well as how pretty his lips are when they form harsh words. How nice it would be to touch them for only a second. </p><p>"Why the fuck are you targeting me you fucking c-" Grizzy leans forward, and presses his lips to Puffer's, giving in to the beast which possessed him with desire. It was a single moment, which stretched out for what felt like hours, but Grizzy felt as if he could allow it to continue forever. </p><p>Neither one is exactly sure on who pulled away, but they couldn't bring themselves to go far. Puffer's cheeks are flushed red still as he breathes heavily. His glasses are slightly foggy from the heat at this point, but Grizzy isn't even sure that the man notices. He is obviously too focused on trying to remember the angry comments he surely had lined up in his head. </p><p>Grizzy can't help but smirk as the boy sputters, and has an internal battle on whether or not he should pull away. "Yeah?" He asks and chuckles as the man looks away out of embarassment. Grizzy ginds it difficult to pretend that the kiss meant nothing, but he tries nonetheless by pushing the man away. It's rather difficult though, as some part of him wants nothing more than to cling. </p><p>Puffer doesn't let that happen though. He allows himself to lose control for a moment, wrapping a hand around the back of Grizzy's neck to pull him in again. The soft sigh is one of relief, and Puffer allows the tension to dissolve from his body. It's as if in that single touch, they can feel all of the anger and tension dissipate. Grizzy hadn't been the only one to feel heat rising with every morning woken up lying against one another. He hadn't been the only one aching to say something more than insults in the mornings. He hadn't been alone in any of it, and surely wasn't going to be alone in his desire to be closer. </p><p>Puffer pulls back, pulling off his glasses to hold between his fingertips against the arm of the chair. A small smirk captures his lips, though it doesn't quite match the soft look in his eyes. Grizzy has to take the opportunity to tease, despite the fact that he is slightly worried his heart might beat straight out of his chest. "What were you gonna say?" There is obviously no malice behind the words, and Puffer can barely bring himself to roll his eyes. </p><p>"Nothing. What were you gonna say, dick?" Puffer's response is level and cocky, as if he hadn't been brought to silence from a mere kiss. </p><p>Grizzy couldnt bring himself to be mean to the man, or even really tease. His hands reach up to cup Puffer's face, holding his gaze for a moment. His roommate has such beautiful eyes, ones that make Grizzy feel truly seen. "Just that you're perfect.." his voice has dropped to a whisper, and he smiles as Puffer shyly dips his head, soft blush blooming across his cheeks. </p><p>"That's so fuckin cap." He deflects the comment dismissively, and averts his eyes as if he isn't affected by the words at all. Grizzy knows better, shit, he knows Puffer better than he knows himself. He knows that Puffer struggles to love himself but always manages to keep that pain hidden behind a smile. </p><p>Grizzy shakes his head and guides Puffer's gaze back to his own. He tries to pull away, but Grizzy firmly holds him in place. "I'm telling you that you're fucking gorgeous, Chris... and you may not see yourself as perfext, or anywhere near that, but god damn youre perfect to me." </p><p>Puffer smiles, trying to look away as he uselessly attempts to blink away tears. It's one of those rare soft moments, ones which they so rarely get to experience in the fast paced lifestyle of being content creators. It's a moment where time has stopped and they are just existing, despite the fact that their friends were probably yelling at them over discord. </p><p>They don't think about any of that as Grizzy wipes away a stray tear rolling down Puffer's flushed cheek and presses a soft kiss to his nose. "Now go sit back down, loser. I need to get back to the stream -which you're lucky I muted by the way- and the game..." Puffer nods and stands up, though his hand is quickly caught my Grizzy's. "We will talk about everything later okay? It's all gonna be okay.." </p><p>With that, Puffer smiles widely, and nods as he wipes the remaining tears from his face.</p><p>"Love you, Nelson."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you ever wanna talk hcs or just simp over the goons and others, hit me up on twitter @Simping_Soup!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>